BondMate?
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: The Yu Yu gang goes on a mission. Kurama pisses off a gold Yoko who threatens to get even. Hiei and Kurama MPreg in later chapters. YomiXOC!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Bond Mate?

Chapter One: The beginning

A shadow flew across roof tops unknown to any simple human. The shadow stood on a ledge of a window that was unlocked and slid into the dark room. A bedside lap was on and one side of the beds blankets was turned down. Hiei smirked and took off his cloak, shirt and boots and placed them in the person's desk chair along with his katana. He lay down and turned off the light. But before he turned out the light he saw the beautiful red head with his hair surrounding him and his green eyes closed in sleep. Hiei could see after the light was off and he saw the red heads pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Hiei snuggled down and lay down to sleep this woke the beds companion.

"Goodnight Hiei welcome home"

"Hm….night fox"

(Who else would it be this is Kurama X Hiei People?)

Morning came all too soon and Kurama awoke with the sun in his eyes. He yawned but found a very warm fire demon in his arms. Kurama smiled and ran his hands through Hiei's spiked hair. Hiei leaned into the touch while he was asleep. Kurama detangled himself and slid a tank top on. He then made himself a very large cup of coffee. Soon his mind was clear enough he began to decide on breakfast. Soon pancakes were cooking and this woke the other person who was in the house.

?

RDA don't own anything du but my people for later

What you think

REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: WTH?

Chapter Two: WTH?!

RDA: hey I don't own squat but read and review sorry bout it taking so long college and senior year stuff ugggg

Kurama looked around the kitchen and decided to fix pancakes. Hiei opened his eyes to the blasted sunshine and wondered down stairs to a sweet smell from the kitchen.

Kurama was standing in front of the stove drinking a cup of coffee. Hiei smirked slowly and crossed his arms thinking of when they had first gotten together during the dark tournament. Hiei recalled this moment with enthusiasm.

(FLASHBACK)

Kurama had just gotten done fighting Karasu and was bleeding heavily. Hiei began to bandage the wounds and wondered why he was so afraid for the fox. Kurama tried to open his eyes but he was so weak.

"Thank you Hiei" Kurama whispered into the air.

Hiei didn't answer but felt Kurama's hand fisted in his shirt so he stripped off his clothes and lay in the bed next to him. Kurama curled into his chest shivering from loss of blood and energy. Hiei raised his ki and tried to warm the fox. Kurama moaned and licked at Hiei's neck in a thank you. Hiei blushed but began to stroke the fox's hair to calm him to get him to go to sleep.

The next morning Hiei awoke with Kurama startling his waist. Hiei began to panic and get angry at Kurama thinking he could molest him in his sleep. But Hiei soon realized the fox was still asleep. Hiei tried to think of what this emotion was he knew it wasn't lust because he had felt that before and this was stronger. That's when Hiei felt Kurama move.

"Love you Hiei" Kurama whispered in his sleep.

Hiei thought for a moment, is this what this feeling is. Kurama awoke when he felt a hand running through his hair. Kurama's panic soon consumed him.

"Hiei I'm so sorry I didn't mean to invade your space like this please for….." Kurama was cut off by a pair of lips kissing his softly.

"Fox is this love?"

"Yes Hiei I believe so"

(End flashback)

After that they had gotten together and had been together ever since.

I know its short but im tired and will post soon

Review please


	3. Chapter 3:Pancakes and fighting

Chapter Three: Pancakes and fighting go together?

Sorry I haven't written this is my last spring break before college and it's getting hectic with all the prom and college stuff coming up

RDA

* * *

Hiei was pulled out of his flashback with Kurama's chuckling. Kurama's green eyes sparkled with happiness and his hand not holding the cup of ice water was pressed to his lips to stifle the laughter. Hiei glared lightly and sat at the table. Kurama sat a cup of tea down and a plate of pancakes with the bottle of syrup and sat across from Hiei still drinking his coffee.

"Fox why are you not eating?" Hiei questioned as he nibbled at the pancakes.

"Coffee is all I need right now." Kurama replied.

Hiei could see how pale the fox was and the dark circles under his eyes. Kurama always became like this when Hiei was gone for long periods of time.

"Hiei we have a meeting with Koenma today" Kurama said to start a conversation.

"Hn" Hiei replied

(Translation: why)

"Because there is apparently a gold yoko trying to create a slave house in Yomi's territory" Kurama replied being able to translate Hiei's comments in to real words and phrases.

"So what are we going to do about it why doesn't that old goat Yomi" Hiei said softly now finally done with his pancakes and was sipping at his mint tea.

(Drinking some now myself with some milk yum)

Kurama shook his head and snickered. Hiei still couldn't stand Yomi because of what was in the past.

"Hiei come on you know I'm not interested in him besides Yomi says that the psychics are predicting that he will have a soul mate soon" Kurama said slowly trying to calm Hiei not anger him.

"Hn" Hiei replied quietly and then they stood to walk back to the bedroom to change and get ready to go to spirit world.

They walked through the doors and found Koenma giving the briefing of what they needed to do.

"Kurama we need you to go to Yomi and find out more information from him" Koenma said softly noticing how Hiei growled lightly.

"Everyone has their job now get to it!" Koenma said as he went back to doing paper work.

* * *

So what did you think? Hey review me please!!!!!!

RDA


	4. Chapter 4:Maki…

Chapter three: Maki…….

RDA: hey people!!!!! I'm writing a lot right now with my English paper on the cranberry tales due soon but I'll get some chapters out for this and My Little Greenleaf

**Sorry it took so long I've been accepted to 5 colleges and made my decision on Asbury University in Lexington KY YEA!!!! I'm the first in my dad's and my mother's and the 5 in my stepmother's families to go to college so sorry but I've been busy**

* * *

Kurama and Hiei entered Kurama's house quietly and Kurama packed his purple backpack (the one from the show with the rabbit foot on it) silently. Kurama didn't know what to say to the angry fire demon to make him less angry about going to see Yomi.

Kurama watched as Hiei gripped the windowsill as his crimson eyes looked out the window. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders and buried his nose into Hiei's neck. Feeling suddenly soothed by Hiei's smell and energy. Hiei sighed and tensed as his anger flared.

"Hiei you know I love you and Shadow I'm not interested in him" Kurama said as he kissed Hiei's ear. Hiei relaxed slightly,

"Fox what about Yoko?" Hiei questioned slightly worried.

Kurama smiled and heard the Yoko bicker in his head for Hiei's innocence.

"Shadow I believe that you should ask him" Kurama said as he kissed Hiei and raised his energy to turn into Yoko.

Yoko smirked and ran his fingers through Hiei's hair and nibbled at his lips.

"Shadow do you really doubt me?" Yoko whispered as he kissed Hiei.

Hiei got a very innocent look in his face. His big red eyes looked into Yoko's pretty gold eyes shining at him. Hiei smiled and lifted his head up to look at him. Yoko smiled down at the little fire demon and began to kiss

Yoko broke away from Hiei, fire filled his blood and his eyes had become inflamed with lust. The fire demon noticed as Yoko began to lick at his neck.

Hiei moaned and tilted his head back.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more confortable" Yoko whispered.

* * *

Hey next chapter will have a lemon I promise but right now I need luck on my English paper and college stuff so ill get right on it promise but first comes my little Greenleaf and maybe a new story

READ AND REVIEW

RDA OUT


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON WARNING

Chapter (Whatever): Lemon!

RDA: Hey people what ya doing and how are you I'm going to try to keep posting but prom is almost here so I'll try really hard I will. So here ya go a lemon!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

Yoko kissed Hiei roughly and they somehow ended up back in Kurama's bedroom. Their clothes scattered across the room. Yoko's long hair tickled Hiei's chest as he leaned over him and pressed Hiei into the bed.

"MINE!" Yoko growled as he nibbled on Hiei's neck and down his chest.

Hiei chuckled darkly as he flipped the Yoko over and sat on his legs.

"I believe fox that you are MINE!" Hiei said before he slid his hand down Yoko's chest and between his legs. Yoko gasped and arched his hips into Hiei's movement.

"Hiei!" Yoko gasped as Hiei slid a finger into him.

"So responsive" Hiei whispered as the Yoko groaned again.

"Stop teasing me shadow" Yoko growled pushing back onto the finger.

"Then grow the plant kitsune" Hiei said as he pulled his finger from Yoko's body.

Yoko growled and reached into his hair pulling a seed from it and with a burst of energy a flower bloomed. Hiei dipped his fingers into the nectar then spread the nectar onto himself and placed his tip at Yoko's entrance and thrust.

Yoko's hair flew everywhere as pleasure engulfed his body. Hiei smirked and bucked his hips into the Yoko.

Speed increased as the two lovers became surrounded by pleasure.

Their screams filled the room soon after.

()()()(()()()()())())(

RDA: I would rather my story not be cut off this place because of a lemon.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6:The beginning of the end

Chapter 6: The beginning of the end

RDA: hey guys what's up? College is going great! (Well for now may I say but exams are coming up) so thanks for the reviews and the encouragement!

()()()()()()()()(

Golden eyes watched as the spirit detectives walked through the woods in Maki. Hiei and Kurama separated from the group and began to search for this slave camp. Kurama could feel that something was wrong with the things going on in this forest. He could also feel that someone was watching him. The golden eyes that watched Kurama and Hiei felt a plan forming in his mind to get back at these two for trying to destroy his plans. With a dark laugh he knew that his plan would come to pass.

Kurama found the beginning of a slave castle and soon the group had destroyed this abomination. Kurama sighed as he watched the two male teens go back to human world. He still felt that something was wrong.

That's when he heard the dark laughter. A gold Yoko appeared before the pair. His golden eyes were full of hate and of dark lust.

"I will get you back and in the darkest way…your children will be my slaves….you shall not see your children grow…instead I will destroy there hearts and souls them" The golden Yoko said as he disappeared.

"What is your name Yoko!" Hiei yelled out

"Malachi" is the whisper they heard from the plants. A shiver of fear ran through them both.

Kurama looked at Hiei with doubt in his eyes. "I do not believe that either of us could bear children"

"I agree Fox but you never know what is going to come upon us…"

Hiei felt a sudden pain in his head as he was shown a brief moment in the future.

FLASH FORWARD:

A small child ran through the rose garden his multi colored hair shined in the sunlight. Pair of twin swards was upon his back. His laughter rang through the garden as Hiei watched him play with another small child a girl with ice blue hair who was significantly younger than the male child. The girl stumbled and was getting to fall as the male child disappeared only to reappear to keep the female child from falling. That's when Hiei could see the tear gems around their necks, and their blood red eyes swirling with gold streaks.

Present Time!

Hiei found himself on his knees on the ground with Kurama's arms around him.

"Fox I believe that one of us is going to have kits" he said not knowing who would bear them but when I happened they must protect them both from Malachi.

()()()())()()(()

RDA: hahahahaha read and review home ya liked it!


	7. Chapter 7:Yomi's Prophecy

Chapter 7: Yomi's Prophecy

RDA: hey guys what's up? College is going great! (Well for now may I say but exams are coming up) so thanks for the reviews and the encouragement! I really do want to say thanks for the reviews!

()()()()()()()()(

Golden eyes were scanning the page in front of him.

_Hair of multiple colors_

_You are to be forewarned  
_

_He will be hated_

_For being a Forbidden One_

_Heart of Ice and gold_

_Anger that empowers_

_Will always protect_

_Will be the founded mate of Yomi_

_He will be compaired to his father_

_Who was a Lover of Yomi_

_He will outshine and outpower his fathers and Koenmma himself_

_Power is what he will have but it will be bound to protect the three worlds_

_He will be taken _

_He will be found _

_Under everyone's nose_

Yomi had read the very paper himself quite a few times and found that Yoko's and Hiei's son would be his own mate. His lonely existence would be over. Yoko smirked at stated "Well fate has been ironic"

Hiei was too busy glaring. He didnt like this one bit. His children were to stay away from the goat.

Yoko wrapped an arm around Hiei and whispered in his mind.

_Our son would be happy dont you want that?_

_-of course but...-_

_no but's Hiei it will take time to get used to but we can and we must_

_hn..._

Yomi was too busy trying to figure what _he_ was going to be like._  
_

()()()())()()(()

RDA: hahahahaha read and review home ya liked it!


	8. Chapter 8: Yomi's Thoughts

Chapter 7: Yomi's Thoughts

RDA: hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving!** Im really mad about the last angry review i got! that kids a jerk! but thanks to the rest of you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Yomi's thoughts**

normal

_kurama and hiei talking in their minds_

()()()()()()()()

**Hair of multiple colors? I wish i had my eyesite back! I would bet that he would be the most beautiful mix-blood that Maki has ever seen. I will protect him and train him! He will be the best demon these three worlds has ever seen! I wonder if Yoko will allow him to be around me? **

**I wonder why Yoko and Hiei are worrying right now? Their heartrate is higher than it normaly is...**

**WHAT! A GOLD YOKO WANTS MY SOULMATE! OVER MY DEAD BODY!**

**That child is mine! He will heal the broken heart that Yoko left me with...he will also become my Heir Sura isnt the best choice! He cant do anything right! I now understand why Yoko had my eyesite taken away. Sura will never mature enough to run my area. This fox though he could be the answer. Ill bet he will have Heie's temper but be 3 steps ahead like Yoko and maybe have a human heart...Foxie that sounds like a wonderful nickname or maybe kit...if he's mouthy maybe Fire Spitter...I wonder if he will control the dragon of the darkness flame then I could call him Dragon Heart.**

**Maybe he will be like Kurama and have two forms! That would be wonderful. If he does then I will use one of his forms as my secreat weapon. Such a beautiful child he will be. To grow to be a fine mate! I will help to protect him like a treasure becuase he will be my treasure close to my heart. **

**I can tell Hiei isnt very happy about any of this. Im just happy someone will be able to take all of this lonelyness away. This little kit will be able to fill the holes in my heart and Ill hopefully become his world. **

**()()()()()()**

**Sorry its just some rambling explaining what Yomi feels **

**RDA**


	9. Chapter 9: Hated but Loved

Chapter 9: Hated but Loved

RDA: Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a long time classes are almost midway through and I am working a lot with my job.

Also I don't own anything

()()(()()()()()()()()()

Kurama watched over Yomi as he thought of this little kit who hadn't even been born yet. Hiei sighed he wasn't happy that this old goat was going to get his kit as a soul mate. Hiei watched with his third eye on what Yomi was happening and he was happy that Yomi was holding his kit in such high regard. Yomi's shoulders shook for a moment and he began to pay attention to Kurama again.

"What are you going to do about this Yoko threatening the kit," Yomi said his energy blazing.

"We haven't quite figured that out yet we were wondering when the kit is born do you want to help protect him?" Kurama asked knowing that this was making him and Hiei look weak but to protect his kit he would prefer to have more people on his side.

Yomi nodded then they heard Shura come flying through the room.

"Father you can't possibly think to let a mixed blood imiko to be your mate! That means he would be ruling your territory! That isn't his job that's mine!" Shura said his voice showing his anger. Yomi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Shura this isn't up for you to decide you are not an adult and your powers are still extremely low...if this kit beats you out then I can not step in" Yomi said with exasperation.

Shura left pouting.

"Yoko I now know how you felt when dealing with me during my younger days," Yomi said smirking.

Kurama smiled and nodded. Wondering to himself if his kit would really rule Maki one day. Hiei's thoughts were on the same page with pride. His child partly forbidden and hated by all of his kinds would be a ruler.

"Kurama...the silver and gold Yoko's are going to think of him as just a whore becuase he will have been just a mixed blood and becuase he will have diffrent powers not just plants and Hiei wont the ice and fire demons hate him becuase of him being part of the counter part?" Yomi questioned and felt both of them nod.

"He will be accepted by some becuase their are a few demons who would accept someone like him" Kurama said quietly.

"He also will be the most loved demon in all three worlds" Hiei whispered thinking back to his own childhood.

"Yes he will be hated but loved by the right people" Yomi finished the discussion as he moved to get a cup of tea off of his desk.

"Now what plans must we begin for this yoko" Yomi stated

()()()()()()(()()

RDA: sorry to leave you with a cliffy but ive got some family junk going on with my parents finalizing there devorce


End file.
